mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Ted Thompson
Theodore “Ted” Thompson is a character in Bully, and was the leader of the Jocks at Dixmor Academy. He is a former contestant on Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour where he also met his end. Role in game As the mighty leader of the Jocks, Ted is mainly off screen during the game. He appears three times in Chapter 1, first in the cafeteria watching Damon West and Juri Karamazov arm-wrestle, second in the football field training with a team ordered to do so by Alphonse Burton, and later in the audience during Jimmy Hopkins' fight with Russell. He runs for class president against Earnest Johnson in chapter 1, but doesn't make an actual appearance during that mission although posters of him are always hung all around the school. After that, he doesn't appear until the start of Chapter 4, where he and Damon step on Peter Kowalski by knocking him down and telling him to watch where he's going. Ted remains behind the scenes like some sorta puppet master right until Jimmy's fight with him on the football field outside the school. He hurls explosive-rigged footballs at Jimmy, but is defeated when Jimmy throws the balls back and uses them to knock out Ted's linemen. Without them, Ted doesn't put up much of a fight, and is knocked out as soon as Jimmy tackles him. During the mission "Making a Mark (McCluskey)", Ted is seen sucking up to Jimmy and comments on how he is running the school "so fairly". Ted is the one that has the idea of a "history making prank", which was for Jimmy to take a dump on the steps of town hall. He also chases off Petey when he tries to talk to Jimmy about some problems. Gary Smith later manages to turn Ted and the Jocks against Jimmy, but unlike the other gang leaders, he isn't seen during "The Gym is Burning". During the school-wide riot, Ted, along with Damon and Bo Jackson, vandalises the Dixmor Library. Quotes Personality and traits Ted is rarely seen without Damon West, but a lot without his date Mandy Wiles. He is of course the star quarterback of the Bullworth Bullhorns football team, working under the management of Alphonse Burton. His team number is 0 and he is also the team's captain. He is apparently so successful in football that he even has his own personal trainer and often asks people to call him whenever he is hurt or loses a fight. Ted is very into "scoring" with girls, but can be quite misogynistic - his campaign for the school presidential elections consists of banners saying; "Don't be a nerd, be a man, vote for Ted" and pictures of Ted with Mandy and Christy Martin. He also intends to make moves on Deirdre Philips as soon as he graduates. He could also be football-obsessed, with most of his dialogue consisting mainly of football references and puns. His insults usually combine these football metaphors with "your mom" jokes, for example; "Your mom catches my long bomb!". While fighting he also throws football references into the mix. He is also indicated to be not particularly bright. Unlike the other gang leaders, Ted isn't the toughest member of his gang as he is quite a bit weaker than Damon, Luis Luna and Casey Harris. Probably for this reason Damon sometimes talks behind Ted's back, saying that the Jocks would be more respected if he led them and occasionally claims he's the real leader of the gang. However, whenever Damon is around Ted, he acts very servile, sucking-up and repeats everything Ted says. It's probable that the real reason Ted is the gang leader is because quarterback is the most important position on the football team. Justin Vandervelde aspires to be his friend, despite the fact that they're in different gang. Ted also mockingly calls Algernon Papadopoulos his "little buddy". Total Drama:TBBMT Ted is a sports fan who loves everything physical, especially football. Unfortunately, he can also be extremely uncoordinated, constantly putting himself and others at risk. Teddy can also be very dim at times, such as in "Broadway, Baby!" when his former schoolmate Constantinos Brakus told him to make a mental note out of something, Thompson said he doesn't have a pen. Despite his shortcomings, he is extremely determined, well-meaning, and even has abnormally strong muscles. Along with being popular with his homies back at the school and despite dumping Mandy Wiles, Ted expresses deep love for his girlfriend, Kia. He is hurt more by nothing else than her habit of forgetting who he is, and was overjoyed when she finally remembered him in "Slap Slap Revolution" unlike Wiles. Ted has also proven himself to be fiercely loyal, shrugging off flirting from other women in favour of staying loyal to Kia, and going as far as risking himself harm to save his team for the money but not much else before his death. Death During the artefact hunt challenge in "The Ochanep Files" as Tanya tells her teammates to save their bickering over Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute's artefact and to "save it for the first class", Ted, on the other hand, is too busy gloating to notice that Team BC is now on a minefield. Ted is blown up to many pieces and launched into the air, landing by the White Rabbit with the charred remains of the alien and himself. Bugsy announces that the specimen is not alive and that no one of any teams will be eliminated today regardless of who wins due to Ted's death. Trivia *He is the first contestant to ever be killed in Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. *He is presumably based on Josh Daniels from the 1997 novel Painting the Black by Carl Deuker as they are both popular jocks at their schools. Gallery Thompson_pic.png|Thompson's yearbook photo. Thompson's_fae.png|Ted's fae, fae. Art_Jocks.jpg|Ted with his group. Jocks_2.jpg|West with Ted. The_Jocks.jpg|Thompson overwatches Damon and Juri's arm-wrestling. Jocks_3.jpg|West and Ted again. Thompson_and_Damon.jpg|Ted and Damon walking the walk. Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Bullies Category:Gang Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Total Drama contestants Category:Americans Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Metalheads Category:Lawful Evil